


interrupting 101

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa is a madman, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa thinks being blunt may be useful. All it really does is make Kageyama distressed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205





	interrupting 101

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this under 15 mins for no reason so it's rlly bad lol

The minute Oikawa notices a very distressed Kageyama Tobio staring down at an ice cream splattered on the ground outside a grocery store with Hinata Shoyo looking as if he's screeching his life out next to him, he knows something is unnatural.

So he does the most natural thing.

"Tobio-chan!" 

Kageyama looks up with a tinge of fear, a tinge of anger, a tinge of even more distress overlapping altogether at the sound of his voice. The raven-haired boy has barely opened his mouth when Hinata squeaks out, "The Great King!"

Oikawa just smiles his signature smile. It only seems to throw off Kageyama even more. He revels in it.

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama asks, uncertainty lacing his voice as obvious as the completely-out-of-style shorts he's wearing. It's not condescending, the way he says it, neither is it entirely curious. To Oikawa, it just seems like the younger wants him to go away already. 

Obviously, he's not going to budge.

"On my way to buy snacks," Oikawa says smoothly, doing his best to not stare at the the orange-haired boy cowering behind Kageyama doing his best to look intimidating and composed. Clearly failing it, he wants to add.

"I see." Kageyama says. It seems to be the end of the conversation for him.

Not for Oikawa.

"You two out on a date?"

Hinata lets out a shrill squeak again, and Kageyama splutters like a child.

"N-no!" Hinata is the one who speaks, and it just helps the smug smirk building up on Oikawa's face stretch even more. "Not a date! Just hanging out! H..hanging out, yes!"

"Hanging out?" Oikawa repeats innocently. 

Hinata nods furiously. The older decides to spare them.

He walks towards the two, who seem to freeze up almost comically. 

Handing Hinata some money, he says, "Can you be a sweetheart and get me some ice cream, too?"

Hinata runs inside the store as if his life is on the line.

When he's gone, silence ensues.

"You have a crush on him, don't you, Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama pretends to be deaf. 

"You two are inseparable, aren't you?" Oikawa sighs almost dreamily. "Everytime I see one of you, the other is always there. Even on your free day today, that seems to be the case."

"I do not know what you are trying to imply."

"Surely, you're not that aloof?!"

Kageyama is just about to threaten Oikawa (in the safe zone of his own mind) when Hinata, that angel, decides to stumble out with the desired snack in hand. He hands it professionally (almost drops it) to Oikawa, apologizes for absolutely no reason, grabs Kageyama's arm, and makes a run for it.

Oikawa watches them go like a stressed parent watching their child go loose in a ballpark.

He sighs again. 

The next time Oikawa sees Hinata, it's outside a TV store. 

Hinata seems to be amimatedly texting someone, completely unaware of the older boy's existence. 

He comes closer to him, standing next to him with the presence of a big, unnecessary cat, and peers down at the screen of his phone.

It's Kageyama, of course.

They're arguing over which breed of cat seems to be more adorable.

(Oikawa very much prefers Persian. He'd liked to have added that.)

"Hello," he says suddenly, and the living soul out of Hinata disappears for a solid five seconds as he jumps, his eyes blowing out in shock as his head whips up to stare at the other.

"Great King!"

"Chibi-chan!"

Chibi thrusts his phone in his pocket so quick it almost seems as if he's intending to break the goddamn thing.

Oikawa breaks the beans.

"You have a crush on Tobio-chan, don't you?"

Hinata positively looks like he's going to drill a hole in the road with his head alone.

"Absolutely not!!!!!"

Oikawa smiles his knowing smile again. Hinata looks like he'd rather much appreciate passing out than dealing with the conversation at hand.

The older decides to spare the poor boy.

The third time Oikawa spots Hinata (and Kageyama second) is a few minutes before their official match in the Inter-High matches.

Despite the fact that they're visibly arguing and devising strategies that they mind useful all the whole stretching their limbs, he notices a kind of softness in Kageyama's expression rivaling that of the one on their supposed ice cream date.

For once, Oikawa decides to not say anything, letting the crows fly (attract each other) on their own.

  
The fourth time Oikawa sees them, Kageyama is fiercely kissing Hinata against a locker after their match.

"Children truly grow up so quick," he can't help himself from saying, giggling when all Kageyama can muster up in response is his dignified middle finger. He never ceases in kissing the shorter boy under his hold.

He decides to leave the lovebirds alone, like the gracious man he is.

"You done with your fun times already?" Oikawa, arms crossed over his chest lazily, says with a small smirk on his lazy features, when he spots the fated couple coming out of the bathrooms together, Hinata's hair ruffled worse than usual and the zipper of his hoodie all the way up to his chin. He blushes profusely. Kageyama just looks stressed at the sight of the older boy.

But they're holding hands. It's cute.

"It's about time, anyways, I had to change," Oikawa yawns, stretching. "Congratulations to you two."

It's his most genuine comment.

Hinata smiles a little. Kageyama's expression softens just a bit.

"Thank you."

Oikawa smiles. Which is also genuine. It's quite scary. "Stay happy."

The grip of their hands visibly tightens.

"We will."


End file.
